WE ARE ONE
by sindragon
Summary: Zira , Sarabi and sacifina FIND A GROUP OFF BABYS K9 EG DOGS AND HYBRID HUMANS AND DECIDE TO TAKE THEM IN BUT WHY WERE THEY THERE ANYWAY AND WHY BAD SUMARY CROSSOVER WITH BALTO AND WRSTLING LION KINGThis fan fic was voted the best on The Lion King: Secre
1. Chapter 1

We are one by sindragon 

**I don't own any off lion king chaters they belong to diseny**

**I don't own balto,Steel jenna they are own by **

**And I don't own any off the wreslting moves they belong to wwe/ecw**

**I do own stuart ,shingi,lady and alex and any other chater so ask permsion first to use them**

**I WILL TELL THE LOVE PARINGS LATER ON **

**CHAPTER 1 LOST AND FOUND**

It was and peaceful day in the pride lands and happy one because only a mouth ago ,** Sarabi ** Zira Sarafina had given birth to 4 cubs between them the name were Simba, twin Nala and Shingi and Nuka.

Oh mufas look at them playing it just like when we were young said **Sarabi** to her mate Mufasa loving .

Why watching the females cubs team up on the boys cub and easily pining them.

Yeah except Im always pin you love **Mufasa** replied chuckly

Oh yeah replied** Sarabi ** who pounced on her mate and pin and started to lion kiss him repeatedly.

Stop I give I give replied a laughing Mufasa.

Oi said a voice

Mufasa and **Sarabi** look to see Scar zira Sarafina looking at then quickly jump off each other

Well know you finish your love moment are you ready for the walk that me you and zira and going on Sarafina told **Sarabi**

Yeap lets go replied **Sarabi**

What walk asked a confused mufasa and scar

the walk we told you idiots about and said you would look after the cubs the now way out of is said Zira who had her trademark grin leaving the 2 brother dumbfromed

we better be off it going to get dark soon oh bye the way the cubs are teething replied Sarafina laughing along with Zira and **Sarabi**.

when the lioness started to walk off the 2 brothers look at each other worry and said

oh shit

after 30 mints the 3 lioness were in the middle of the pridelands and were talking about lioness things intill they heard a cry and growl.

Did you here that that sound like hyenas they know they not aloud here replied Zira angry who tail was flashing vionlty

**Sarabi** and Sarafina nod the head in agreement and ran off to see when they got there the could believe what they so 3 hyenas were attack unknown types of k 9 cubs and two strange looking humans who had dog like tails and ears and teeth but the roar at the hyenas and pin them with ease and asked them questions

Why were you attacking them replied Zira who had her claws out ready to kill the hyena at any moment

We were told to by our leader please let us live said the nervous hyena

The 3 lioness look at each other and let the go with a warning as the hyenas ran as fast as they could the lioness went to the group of children. They so that cubs went hurt but were scared 6 cubs in total including the humans there were 3 male and 3 females they were very terrified .

Exescu me miss lioness you not going eat us asked the human boy who had brown red black hair with a red stipe going down his long hair and grey blue and green eyes .

The 3 lioness look at each other in shock and shook there heads

No we never eat cubs by the way what your names if you have one asked Sarafina

The just one of the dogs came up to speak

Hello my name is Balto said the grey dog and this is Stuart Balto referring to the human boy

Balto and Stuart told the friends names

Alex the female human

Lady the black and brown dog

Steel the black and white dog

Jenna the red and white dog.

Zira ,** Sarabi** and sacifina said the name to them

Where your family asked sarbi in a worry tone

Gone Balto and Stuart said and started to cry

The lioness look at each other in shock what they had been told by the cubs and try to sooth the male who were still crying and the cry them self to sleep.

What Should we do **Sarabi** zira aked the queen of pride rock

We take them home with us and raise them apart of are family replied **Sarabi**

What about mufasa and scar and the other lioness asked Sarafina wornly

The lioness will understand and me and zira can confice Scar and mufasa right zira **Sarabi** replied with a smirk.

Oh **Sarabi** you naughty lioness Zira replied grinning back towards **Sarabi**

After that the 3 lioness pick up the humans and cubs and stated back towards priderock

2 hours later the lioness had arrive at pride rock and were grated by the males and cubs the lioness explain to mufasa and scar about letting the k9 stays and they agree to it mufasa decide to get rifki to asked what dogs they were.

Rafiki final arrived and told that Balto was a wolfdog Stuart and Alex were a human wolf hybrid and Steel and Jeena were Huskys

Mufasa decide that they should look after the humans and dogs so

Stuart and Balto where made part of Simba Mufasa and Sarbi family

Lady an Alex were made part of Nala Shingi and Sarafina family

When Steel and Jeena were made part off Nuka Zira and Scar family .

The new family fell to sleep and hope for a better day tomorrow

End chapter 1

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WHAT HAPPEN THERE FAMILY AND WHY FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER

AND REMBER PLESE REVIEW SI I KOW IF YOU LIKE OR HATE IT


	2. Chapter 2

We are one by sindragon 

**I don't own any off lion king chaters they belong to diseny**

**I don't own balto,Steel jenna they are own by **

**And I don't own any off the wreslting moves they belong to wwe/ecw**

**I do own stuart ,shingi,lady and alex and any other chater so ask permsion first to use them**

**I WILL TELL THE LOVE PARINGS LATER ON **

chapter 2 Play and Danger

Stuart and co had been living with the lions for a mounth know are where geting on with the cubs fine stuart made a close frined with Nala ,Alex chat to Nuka a lot to all the kids made freinds with each other and the adults where very happy about it to.

" she i told you mufasa that they would fit in with the cubs dident i " Sarabi asked her mate with a grin . Mufasa turn around and nuzzeld her lovefuly " you where right love " Mufasa replied back and lion kiss her this went on with the hybrid humans ,canines,lion cubs watching them " ehhh that gross " Simba replied to stuart looking at his perents kissing eachother " we all be doing that when we are older simba " Stuart said to the cub simba look at him pulling a face stuart just laught at simba face.

Nala and shingi where playing with buterflys when th saw the boys " What do you think there doing " Shingi asked her sister , Nala look to her twin "let asked them then " Nala said to her twin how nod her head in agrement and went to where Simba and Stuart where.

Stuart saw the girl cubs coming and tap simba on the back " hey simba look hwo come to see us " Stuart said to Simba , Simba turn his head around to see Nala and shingi " hey girls " Simba replied happly to the girls . "Hey simba Stuart what you doing " Nala and Shingi Said together , Simba pull a face " we saw mum and dad kiss each other that gross " simba said. Nala and shingi look at simba and laugh and pounced on the boys Nala on Stuart and Shingi on Simba and they also gave them a lion kiss to the boys Stuiart like the kiss but Simba disent like it much .

After 2 hours of playing with eachother they all got borad and went to see mufasa and sarabi . " hi mum dad " Simba said to his perents . Mufasa and Sarabi turn to face the sons " hello sons what can we do for you " Mufasa said to them Simba look at his father "can we expolare " simba said to his dad looking at is freinds "please " they all said in usion which made Mufasa laugh "of course you can sons just be back before sundown " Mufasa said to the young one who all where happy and went off.

Stuart and simba where playing tag with the girls the girls where chasing then " do you think thery catch us " Stuart asked simba . Simba turn his head to face Stuart "ha they cant get us there girls " Simba replied colly. Just then Nala and shingi pounced on to stuart and simba nocking down a clif they all rolled down the hill intill they stop by bones and stuff .

" pin yah " they girls both said together. Just then a gasher erupt scaring the girls who ran behind the boys . Stuart look at Simba " What is this place " stuart asked Simba who just had no clue either "some stupied animal " Simba laught at his joke and was wating for the others to laugh when he heard a laugh of a differnt animals when Stuart and co went to see what they animals and they where scared to death in front of them where 3 hungery ani mals " that would be us who live here " the animal said evily,

end of chapter 2 what will hapen to stuart and co and who are these animals find out next chapter and please review and


	3. fight or die

**We are one by sindragon**

I don't own any off lion king chaters they belong to diseny

I don't own balto,Steel jenna they are own by

And I don't own any off the wreslting moves they belong to wwe/ecw

I do own stuart ,shingi,lady and alex and any other chater so ask permsion first to use them

I WILL TELL THE LOVE PARINGS LATER ON

_**chapter 3 fight or die**_

" look what we got here " the hyena said evilfuly the 2 nd hyena nod his head in agreement " year lunch 3 lion cubs and freak cub " the hyena laught evifuly . Stuart growed angerley nala was a bit braver than her sister but was still scared Simba growed at the hyenas to defends his freinds but souned like a baby cat which made the hyenas laught evifuly.

" ah do it agin i dare you " the female hyena said evilyfuly ,Stuart then scartched the hyenas with his wolf claws leaving 3 marks on her face which made her screamed in pain. The other Hyena stupidely crashed into the other one treing to catch the cubs who screamed louedley and ran of into the gravelard " you pay for that brats " the female hyena shouted angerly in pain.

Scar Mufasa,Sarabi and zira where reasting on top of priderock talking to each other about things watching Alex,Nuka,jenna ,Balto and steel tring to get the other lioness to play with them the Adult lions just laught on at the cubs style.Just then the screamed of Stuart and co it came from gravelard Mufasa,Scar,Zira ran to save the cubs when the rest look after the other cubs.

Stuart and co where running thew the bones and stuff whith lots of hyenas chase them . One of the hyenas swipe at Simba who missed the cubs by miles the cubs itill the got to a dead end trap with no escape an lots of hungerlys hyenas comeing towords them with the fangs out drolling too " dinner time " one of the hyenas laught evifuly with the cubs scared.

End of chapter

Well what will happen to cubs will the die and will the adult reach them in time

Well read and review and please no flamers

p.s do complane on my spelling because I got dispratria


End file.
